


Height of Love

by hmg621



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, In this house we love and support Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Paris (City), So I like Paris as a setting, So sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmg621/pseuds/hmg621
Summary: Mycroft and Greg up at the top of the Eiffle Tour.





	Height of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The quote, if you notice it, is from The Big Bang Theory. Which I don't own either.

At the top of the Eiffle Tower, Mycroft pales as he looks out the window towards the outside platform. 

 

"Are you afraid of heights, Myc?"

 

"Hardly. A fear of heights is illogical." Mycroft answers haughtily, "A fear of falling on the other hand, is prudent and evolutionary." He mutters as Greg leads him by the hand towards the doors to the platform.

 

Once outside, Greg rushes towards the edge to look out over the city.

 

"Isn't it beautiful, Myc? Mycroft?"

 

Greg looks around to see that Mycroft has not only not followed him, but hasn't moved from the doorway. And as Greg gets closer, he can see that Mycroft has gone impossibly pale and is slightly shaking.

 

"Myc? Are you okay?"

 

"I was wrong. It is a fear of heights." He says with a slight tremble in his voice.

 

Greg takes Mycroft's face in both hands.

 

"Look at me, Mycroft. No, don't look past me. Look right at me."

 

Mycroft closes his eyes for a moment before focusing on Greg's warm brown eyes.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"No. No, Love. I'm sorry. I had no idea you were afraid of heights. And here I thought going to the top of the Eiffel Tower would be romantic. I'm sorry." Greg kisses him. "But you just hold tight to me," he adds wrapping Mycroft's arms around his waist "and I swear to you, I will not let you fall."

 

Greg leads Mycroft back inside and to the elevator. 

 

"Paris is still beautiful from street level. Especially when I've got you."


End file.
